


Death by Suicide (Kuroshitsuji Poem)

by TruceForest



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7902661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short poem I wrote about Black Butler, set after season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by Suicide (Kuroshitsuji Poem)

You young boy,  
Seen to much,  
So young,  
So pure,  
Yet not at all,  
Why,  
I don't understand,  
I wish you would have realized it,  
sooner,  
It's not good,  
To be this way.  
I hope it was worth it,  
Cause now your gone.  
And now I am.  
-Elizabeth Midford  
Death By Suicide  
6:59 Am September 18th, 1892


End file.
